


A Familiar Familiar

by wyomingnot



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-08
Updated: 2004-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 2004 "Woobies of Destiny" Harry/Neville Fuh-Q-Fest.</p><p>Challenge #34. Trevor keeps jumping on Harry and generally being a nuisance, much to Neville's chagrin.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Familiar Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2004 "Woobies of Destiny" Harry/Neville Fuh-Q-Fest.
> 
> Challenge #34. Trevor keeps jumping on Harry and generally being a nuisance, much to Neville's chagrin.

Sixth year, day one.

"Trevor!" Neville called for his once-again-lost toad. "Stupid toad, why can't you just stay put," he muttered as he pawed through his trunk. "Can't even wait til I'm unpacked!"

"Neville?" Harry's voice came from behind his bedcurtains. He had spent the last part of the summer at Hogwarts and, as he didn't have to unpack, was already in bed. "Here." Trevor was sitting on Harry's outstretched hand, poking out through the part in the curtains.

"Sorry about that, Harry," Neville said as he took the toad.

"Don't worry about it." Harry gave Trevor a little pat before withdrawing his hand.

~*~

Day 10

"Good morning, Trevor." Neville heard the answering croak coming from Harry's bed. He shook his head and buried his face in his hands. Every single day since the start of the term he'd had to retrieve Trevor from Harry's person, usually more than once.

As Neville padded across the room, he heard what sounded almost like a conversation between Harry and the toad. He imagined Harry had had a particularly bad summer, and was still adjusting to being around everyone again, even more so than usual. So much had happened at the end of the last year, it wouldn't be surprising if Harry was left a little... off.

"Hey, Harry. Sorry about Trevor." As Neville apologized, Harry parted the curtains a little. Neville could see Harry lying on his back, toad on his chest, head tilted. "I hope he didn't wake you up..."

"No. Just gave me a bit of a start. I wasn't expecting company this morning," Harry explained, petting the toad absently.

Neville leaned against the bed and watched, relieved that Harry truly didn't seem to mind Trevor's intrusion.

~*~

Day 30

The room was empty when Harry returned from his bath, quietly setting the toad back in his bowl. He wouldn't tell Neville about finding Trevor in his robe pocket... or about how the toad insisted on sharing the bath. He didn't think Neville needed to know that. Spending time with Trevor wasn't as good as spending time with Neville, but it was a start. And it meant extra moments with the other boy when he came to retrieve the errant pet. Harry looked down at Trevor and asked, "You're not trying to set us up, are you?"

Trevor just blinked and croaked innocently.

~*~

Day 60

Harry returned from Quidditch practice to find Neville half under Dean Thomas' bed, presumably looking for Trevor again.

"Neville?" Harry asked. A loud thump from under Dean's bed was followed by a muffled "ow", and Neville slid out, dust bunnies on his head and shoulders. Harry ruffled Neville's hair, scattering the dust. "Looks like the house elves are a little behind, eh?"

Neville stood up and brushed himself off. "I guess so," he said, shrugging. He took in Harry's Quidditch gear and raised an eyebrow. "What's up? Don't you usually change before coming up?"

"Usually, but," Harry paused while he reached into his robe and brought out Trevor. "I thought you might be worried about Trevor."

A deep blush bloomed across Neville's cheeks as he took the toad. "You're probably getting tired of hearing 'I'm sorry'..."

Harry smiled and stroked Trevor's head. "It's not a problem, Neville. Although I don't think he'll be hitching a ride to Quidditch again any time soon." He laughed at the bemused look on Neville's face. "I took him up with me."

"What!?" Neville clutched the toad to his chest. Trevor wiggled out of the grip and worked his way up to Neville's shoulder.

"Don't worry!" Harry laughed. "He was perfectly safe." Trevor croaked his agreement. "See? He's fine."

Neville sighed and put the toad back in his bowl. "I'm really sorry, Harry. I don't know what's gotten into him lately."

"Like I said, don't worry about it. Just keep him out of my breakfast." Both boys laughed, though Neville's was more nervous than anything, but Harry didn't seem to notice. He waved and left the room.

"You heard him, Trevor," Neville scolded, "Stay out of the breakfast. Please?" He picked up the toad and sat down heavily on his bed. He stroked Trevor distractedly while talking. "I want him to notice me for me, not because I have to keep plucking my toad off him!" He slapped his free hand to his forehead and moaned. "I've obviously gone 'round the bend. You won't even stay in your bowl, how can I expect you to not do something simply because I've asked? And I'm talking to a toad." He sighed and put Trevor back in his bowl.

"Please just stay put, okay?"

~*~

Day 61

Unsurprisingly, Trevor poked his head out of Harry's bowl of cereal at breakfast. Neville shoved his untouched breakfast across the table. "Here, Harry. Take mine." He grabbed the bowl with Trevor and scooped the toad out with both hands. "You are going into a box. With a lid." He got up from the table and made his way back to the dormitory. He didn't see Harry follow.

Neville kept talking to the toad the whole way back to his room. "You're going to ruin everything, Trevor. Why can't you just leave him be? I understand if you like him. I like him, too, But I'm not spending my days jumping all over him."

"I wouldn't mind," Harry said softly. Neville jumped in surprise and nearly dropped Trevor as he whirled around to see Harry standing almost right behind him.

"Harry..." Neville blushed furiously and closed his eyes, feeling utterly humiliated. He opened them again to see Harry standing even closer, a cautious smile on his face.

"It's okay, Neville," Harry started, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about..."

"Nothing?" Neville interrupted. "He's only climbing all over you every day. Endlessly bothering you... and then... You probably think he's nutters from hanging around with a nutter who talks to a toad."

"I talk to him, too, you know," Harry said earnestly. "So if that makes a person off, then we're both in the same boat. And I honestly don't mind his company... especially since it means you'll eventually be around, even if only for a few minutes." He stopped and reached out to set his hand on Neville's. "I meant what I said... I wouldn't mind if you were jumping on me. Though I don't think I'd take you along for Quidditch practice."

Neville let out a small laugh, and Trevor took advantage of the momentary distraction to jump free. Both boys watched as the toad went straight to his bowl. He croaked and made a nod-like motion.

Harry looked from the toad to Neville and raised an eyebrow. "I think we've been set up." He looked back to the toad. "Mission accomplished, eh, Trevor?"

Trevor croaked.


End file.
